As mixing machines become more and more technologically advanced, the control systems used in such machines become more advanced as well. Facilitating access to such control systems is an important part of providing a customer friendly, commercially successful product.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mixing machine with a mounting system for a control unit that facilitates service access to the control unit.